LexCorp
LexCorp Industries (or simply LexCorp), is a company that was founded by the ruthless financial genius Alexander Luthor Sr., who ran it since its inception for over two decades, up until his death in the year 2000, in which the company was inherited by his even greater genius son, Lex Luthor, who officially assumed the position of CEO shortly after age of 16. Under the younger Luthor's control, Lexcorp became the world's premiere company in high-technology defense innovation, flourishing financially for nearly two decades, up until the exposure of Lex's supercriminal activities by Lois Lane, resulting in his subsequent deposition and incarceration. Despite having not yet regained control of LexCorp Industries following his escape from Arkham Asylum, Lex still seemingly had enough money in off-shore accounts to comfortably retreat to a private yacht, with a group of female bodyguards. The company's current status remains unknown. History Early History LexCorp Industries started in the petrochemical and heavy machinery business upon being founded by East German immigrant Alexander Luthor Sr. in 1974. It is said that he accomplished this feat through sheer grit and ferocity, having the motto "offense wins games", thereby earning himself an immense fortune and becoming a rags-to-riches millionaire. Indeed, some would claim that referring to Luthor Sr. as a “good businessman” is not unlike calling Napoleon Bonaparte a “competent conqueror.” While the company was in fact named after Alexander himself, the elder Luthor would claim at investor pitches to have named LexCorp after his son Lex. Years later, Lex would muse at how wealthy old women found "writing checks for Lex" adorable. As Luthor's business expanded, he was portrayed to fresh, youthful investors that he was an adoring father building a legacy for his son. They responded fondly, which he used to his advantage. However, in 2000, Luthor Sr. passed away unexpectedly, leaving LexCorp Industries to his son Lex Luthor. The latter would turn out to be a mastermind and a supergenius businessman, who successfully transformed LexCorp from an aging petrochemical and heavy machinery company into a cutting-edge technology giant (in a stupendous, what some called a superhuman business feat[http://fortune.com/contentfrom/2015/10/05/lex-luthor-jr/ntv_a/3dsBA58oDAfxgFA/ Lex Luthor Jr.: Not Just His Father’s LexCorp - Fortune]), and considerably expanded the already massive wealth inherited by him from his father to phenomenal levels that made him quite possibly the wealthiest man in the world, to the point where he easily rivals, if not, surpasses, even the likes of Batman). Along with that, Lexcorp also far surpassed Bruce's company Wayne Enterprises, (along with Kord Industries, STAGG, Queen Industries, and Geschäft-Krieg) in terms of R&D budget and in the field of military defense contracts, which made Lexcorp the world's premiere company in high-technology defense innovation. In fact, the genius business achievements of his father Alexander Luthor Sr. (which were very considerable in their own right) pale in comparison to the astonishingly prolific accomplishments of the younger Luthor, who became the youngest person ever to be named Fortune’s Businessperson of the Year and included in Fortune's list of the World’s 50 Greatest Leaders. LexCorp would also grow to be one of the top 3 charitable corporations in America, alongside Wayne Enterprises and Kord Industries. Rebuilding of Metropolis During their final battle in Metropolis, Superman and General Zod destroyed the then-being built LexCorp building. Following the aftermath of the Black Zero Event in Metropolis, LexCorp financially supported reconstruction efforts in the city in part to CEO Lex Luthor's philanthropic efforts. LexCorp became one of the few companies who stayed in Metropolis after a wave of companies abandoned the city, with local politicians and media personalities calling those who left traitors. Inspired by Lex Luthor's philanthropy, several companies in the city, such as Kord Industries, chose to stay, or to reverse their retreats, and some companies who had never been there before even decided to relocate to Metropolis. Purchasing Hanford's Holdings After Lois Lane of the Daily Planet revealed the illegal arms trafficking of Kryptonian weapons on behalf of CEO Mark Hanford, LexCorp acquired his company Hanford Technologies and all of its assets, with Lex Luthor citing that the employees should not suffer under the immoral actions of its former CEO."Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Lois Lane" Meeting Finch and Barrows Sometime later, Lex Luthor is visited at LexCorp Industries by senators Finch and Barrows, and he proposes to them the idea of using the recently acquired Kryptonite xenomineral as an official "silver bullet" deterrent against Superman, to hold him in check if the alien superhero were to ever decide to turn against humanity. In order to forge such a "silver bullet", Lex requests Finch to grant him an import license for the large piece of Kryptonite (nicknamed "Emerald City" by Lex) lying in the Indian Ocean (at the wreckage of General Zod's World Engine). Finch leaves, considering the request, while Barrows stays, clearly intrigued by Lex, and intent to continue a discussion. Lex quickly manages to persuade the good-natured senator Barrows to grant him access to the Fortress of Solitude, and to the corpse of General Zod. Lex rewards the cooperative politician with the cherry-flavored Jolly Ranchers, and is quick to exploit his new access - taking a good look around the Fortress, and subtly peeling off the fingerprints from General Zod's corpse (with a Kryptonite-bladed scalpel). Break-in at LexCorp Induced by the red notes and recent events of the US Capitol Bombing to finally take offensive action against Superman, Batman breaks into the well-guarded LexCorp Industries building, successfully steals the Kryptonite from within, while seriously injuring all of the guards (swooping down on them from above, like an actual bat) despite their tireless attempts to shoot him (evidenced by the numerous cartridges lying on the floor in the aftermath), leaving a batarang in the empty Kryptonite container (for Lex to see), as well as a considerable trail of destruction. Communion and Arrest Following Superman's death and Lex Luthor's exposure by Lois Lane as the main supercriminal culprit behind the numerous unspeakable crimes against peace and humanity, Lex is deposed as CEO of LexCorp Industries and is incarcerated at Belle Reve, and later Arkham Asylum. Escape from Arkham Despite having not yet regained control of LexCorp Industries following his escape from Arkham, Lex still seemingly had enough money in off-shore accounts to comfortably retreat to a private yacht, with a group of female bodyguards. The current status of the company remains unknown. Known Employees Current Employees *Emmet Vale (scientist) Former Employees *Mercy Graves † - VP and Assistant *Alexander Luthor Sr. † Founder and CEO *Lex Luthor (CEO; on the run) Gallery LexCorp logo.png|Logo LexCorp truck.jpg|A LexCorp truck in Smallville LexCorp tanker.jpg|A LexCorp tank in Metropolis Lex Luthor on LexCorp basketball court.png|Lex Luthor on the basketball court of the LexCorp Research Park 2015 Defense R&D Budgets.jpg BvS - damage during fight.jpeg Zod kicks an oil truck at Superman.jpg Trivia *LexCorp, Wayne Enterprises, and Kord Industries are the top 3 charitable corporations in America. *Lex Luthor has a foosball table in the LexCorp conference room. References External Links * * Category:Companies